Reapers Felicity
by aira-chan
Summary: Name has been changed.  The bond between Zanpakto and Shinigami is a sacred one, sometimes held above any other relationship. Ghosts of the past could tear that apart. Rated M for Language and Sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Reapers Felicity**

* * *

"Kazeshini?" A low voice echoed through the empty hallways of squad nine's barracks. It was just like that damn spirit to run off just when he thought it would be okay to let him loose.

Shūhei was a man of few words and had a tendency to keep his anger and stress pent up. He would have never suspected that keeping these emotions bottled up was like fanning the flame of hatred that his Zanpaktou had had for him. But those days where behind them, Kazeshini still acted out in rage if things didn't go his way, and he still had a foul mouth, but he wasn't always trying to kill everyone. And though he would never say it, through all of the pain and hell his Zanpaktou had given him, Shūhei had actually developed feelings for the manifested spirit that he would never admit to anyone…Not even to himself.

Longer and longer he waited, his sneaky Zanpaktou still hadn't shown up. He was starting to get worried. He pushed around a few papers on his desk, the drabble that his squad members had given him was worse than the shit he had seen a three year old come up with. He blinked a few slow times and laid his head down on the wooden desk, a few moments of rest wouldn't kill him.

Even as he 'slept' he could still hear the angry voice play back in his head. _"I guess you never really liked the shape of these blades..."_ So many things played back in his head and he awoke with a fright.

"What tha' fuck are ya' doing?" The sharp voice cut through the silence like a knife through flesh and bone.

Shūhei looked up from the wooden desk to seen none other than the tall pitch black body of Kazeshini Perched upon his desk like an alley cat. His head was slightly tilted to the side and his wide blue hues, no matter how empty they seemed, held a look of confusion.

"Me? What about you? I was looking for yo-…Er-…Where were you?" He tried to make it sound less like he was worried and more like he was angered that his Zanpaktou had up and vanished on him. Apparently the spirit didn't buy it.

"Lookin' for me? I'm not a fuckin' kid, ya' don't gotta freak out just 'cause I wasn't' 'round for an hour." The dark skinned spirit sat back on his haunches and placed his hands in his lap. His look of confusion still hadn't faded and Shūhei had to mentally slap himself for thinking that the face was even slightly less than murderous.

"That doesn't answer my question, Kazeshini. Where were you?" His voice was slightly more stern that it had been a few minutes ago and he gave the spirit a warning glance.

"….Why should I tell you?" Kazeshini's confused look was replaced with crazy grin and he jumped from the desk and landed a few feet in front of it.

"Because, I am your master."

"Oooh~ I'm so scared~" Kazeshini held his arms up and gave a fake shiver and wore a false expression of fear before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "HA! Tell ya' what. If you can catch me, I _might_ tell you."

Despite the fact that he _**really **_didn't want to, Shūhei got up from the desk and pushed his chair under the desk calmly. He walked around in front of the desk and stood in front of Kazeshini. He went to grab for him, but the moment his hand came within a few inches the spirit flash stepped away.

"Damnit…" Shūhei let out a groan of disapproval and tried to seek out the spirit's reiatsu, he could only sense a small trace of it and took off in the direction of the feeling.

* * *

_**This was made on a whim, I'm sick of not seeing anything good happen to these extremely potential couples! I mean for Christ sakes Yumichika's Zanpaktou spirit was completely hitting on him!**_

_**Gomen, if it's a little short, I just wanted to get this out to see if it had potential.**_

_**If you think so, please R&R **_

_**I'd love to know what you think.**_

_**No flames, constructive criticism is welcomed.**_


	2. 2 :D

**Reapers Felicity**

**2**

* * *

Following the pulsing feeling of his spirit Shūhei came across a large building that he had never noticed before, had it always been here? He paused in front of it and put his hands behind his head trying to catch his breath. The run from his office to the odd building had taken more out of him than he initially thought.

He was just about to take a step towards the building when he felt Kazeshini's reiatsu completely vanish. His eyes widened and he turned around looking in every direction, thinking the worst had happened. He placed his hand on his Zanpaktou, even though he knew it really couldn't help him, and glared at the dimly lit courtyard. Something seemed off…He couldn't help but yell out into the dark.

"Who's there!"

But no answer came. He turned around and around trying to get a better view of the area. He couldn't see hardly anything from where he was. There was the large building and its bleak walls, its tan-ish brown roof and the cobblestone flooring he stood on. There where a few trees off in the distance but for he thought nothing of them. He was just about to give up and go back to the office but a sudden jolt stopped him.

"Boo." The low voice echoed in Shūhei's mind before he turned, his Zanpaktou now at full alert. But…there was nothing there.

He shivered and tried to not loose his cool, although it was slightly difficult. He couldn't help but run towards the large building, hoping that maybe someone would be there.

He pushed open the large doors and all the lights in the building where out, it was so dark he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

He stumbled around for a minute before he finally found the light switch. He flipped it on and closed his eyes from the sudden change in light. When he re-opened them he was bombarded by a multitude of people jumping on him, one of which was Kazeshini.

"SURPRISE!"

Shūhei fell over from all of the weight on him and he let out a loud noise of disapproval when he hit the hard wooden floor.

"Ow! What's the meaning of this!"

He tried to push the people off of him and most of them let go, all except for the manifestation of his Zanpaktou. Hisagi pushed at his almost naked body trying to remove his pitch black arms from his neck; but sadly his efforts where futile. He stood up, allowing the spirit to cling to him like a small child.

Only then did he see exactly what was in this building.

There was a large banner running across the ceiling of the room that said '**Happy 250th** **birthday Hisagi Fuku-Taicho!**'

Shūhei gaped at the sight and mentally slapped himself for forgetting that his birthday was today. He looked out over the crowd and saw a multitude of faces he knew.

But there was something off…

Everyone was standing in pairs.

There was Rangiku and Haineko, Renji and Zabimaru, Toshiro-Taicho and Hyōrinmaru, Ikakku and Hōzukimaru, Yumichika and Ruri'iro Kujaku, and multiple others. Even Ichigo was there with his Zanpaktou, Zangetsu and his hollow form…what was his name again…Was it Hichigo or Ogihci…well whatever… He didn't remember everyone becoming friends with their Zanpaktou's… He looked around the room, further inspecting the area. Apparently this had been set up for some while; there was a cake, drinks, dango, onigai, sushi- more than likely for Haineko-, and all other types of birthday assortments. He was just about to say something when the cold wind of his Zanpaktou drafted over him and he remember what dark figure was still latched onto his shoulders and leaning into him, his face mere inches from his own.

"So~ did I do 'yer party justice 'er wut?" His voice was like a scratched CD covered in satin; rough at first glace, but still smooth and pleasant to feel…or in this case, hear.

"I think I'd say, 'or what.' " He scowled at the spirit in front of him and pushed his hand into his face trying to regain his breathing space.

Kazeshini growled at the opposing hand in his face and opened his pulsing red lips and sank his feral fangs into the soft tissue of Hisagi's side-palm. Hisagi yowled quietly in pain and winced at the fangs in his skin. The small bit of blood that ran down the side of his wrist was eagerly licked away by a soft pink tongue. When a faint red colored the Fuki-Taicho's cheeks the spirit couldn't help but laugh menacingly.

"Dun' go an' get all sof' on mah' na." The smile that graced the spirit's lips was almost frightening, and if it wasn't for the fact that all of the other Shinigami where there it would have been one of the scarier things that the Fuku-Taicho had seen in all 250 years of this life.

"Would you shut-up already! Why did you guys even do this anyway?" Hisagi crossed his arms and looked out over the crowd, most of them smiled at him and most of the girls laughed, but the majority of the males cringed…well, all except for Yumichika and Ruri'iro Kujaku…They laughed right along with the girls…But once they both laughed, they glared at each other and crossed their arms, turning their backs to each other. They had always been pretty dysfunction as a team, but Hisagi would have never guessed that they actually got upset at each other for such trivial things.

"Why are you all looking like that?" He looked around the room, slightly frantic at this point, when Ichigo stepped forward…or well…more like pushed forward.

"Uhh…well….Ya' see, Kazeshini here wanted to throw you a party…So he ended up talking us all into helping him." Now, what Ichigo had said was completely true. However, he left out the part where Kazeshini had threatened to come into their barracks at night and do unspeakable things with- at this point he had picked up his Shikai form- and make sure that they wouldn't be able to walk for the next three weeks.

"I see..." Hisagi was skeptical at first but eventually accepted this fact. "So why did you want to throw me a party exactly?" He turned to look at Kazeshini who was, at this point, stuffing his face with chichi dangos. This was obviously not surprising to the Fuku-Taicho, but he did give the spirit a slightly irritated look.

"Hmm~? Ya' wanna know why? Well dat's simple…why nawt? I mean, is tha' least ah can do, seein' as how ah tried ta' beat da' hell outta ya' less than a month ago." Kazeshini looked back at the Shinigami, licking the crumbs of the dango away from his lips. It was true. Why else would he want to do something so nice? Most of the time he would jump at the opportunity to kill, or mane, or rip, or shred, or tear, or stab….but he simply thought it to be the right thing to do, even if it was a little bit naïve.

"Whoa…Take a step back…You, who to my knowledge has no silver of good in his body, wanted to do something nice?" Hisagi laughed and placed a hand on his hip with disbelief. "You have **got** to be kidding me!"

Kazeshini frowned and crossed his arms, slightly offended. "What? Why's it so hard ta' believe dat I wanted ta' do somethin' good?" He growled and threw a small cake at the Fuku-Taicho, which he missed; said cake went flying through the air and smacked one beauty loving, and cake hating, 11th squad member right in side of his face. Kazeshini's soulless blue eyes widened and he turned his back from the sight.

Yumichika turned, with hellfire in his eyes, to his own Zanpaktou spirit – who just so happened to be eating a piece of cake that also just so happened to be the same type of cake that was thrown at his face. – He took off his wooden sandal and started smacking the manifestation on his feathered arm.

"Oi! What the hell was that for! Stop it!" The Zanpaktou spirit raised his arms in defense and the cake that was in his hand fell back behind him, he took a step back without thinking about it and fell down on his back, dragging his shinigami down with him, the resulting action caused Ikakku to look over at the two, for some reason it looked more like they where trying to tear each other's clothes off instead of tearing each other's arms off. He couldn't help but whisper this idea to his own Zanpaktou who laughed at the thought of the two getting freaky in the floor. He gave a hard glance to Kazeshini who was now hiding behind the closet door, with Hisagi close at his tail. He couldn't help but lean over to Haineko and tell her his thoughts about the two drifting off like that. She gave a very feminine laugh and told Rangiku, who told Hichigo, who told Ichigo, Who told Zangetsu, who looked at Ichigo and hit him over the head with the sheath of his bankai.

* * *

Hisagi yanked the long expanse of Kazeshini's black and red hair that pulsed like wind trapped in a small glass container. He couldn't help but find something fishy about this whole 'nice' thing.

"Alright. Start talking."

"What're ya' talkin' bout~" Kazeshini offered a mocking tone to match the smug little smile that crawled across his dangerous features.

"You know what I'm talking about! Why are you being so nice? There has to be some kind of reasonable explanation, I mean it's just not like you to act so….so…"

"Friendly~?" The answer was offered to the end of Hisagi's sentence as the spirit pushed his weight against the Shinigami, forcing his back into the side of the small closet's wall.

Hisagi's face heated up and a light pink crossed his cheeks but he kept a stern look. "Yeah….That…."

"I already told ya' I'm only doin' it 'cause I wanna make up fer' all tha' shit I put ya' through. I mean, fer' fuck's sake, I almost killed ya'! " The well muscled arms of the spirit wrapped around his neck and with every few moments that passed by, it seemed as thought those soulless eyes grew closer. Hisagi turned his face from Kazeshini and sighed.

"I know that…" He wrapped his arms loosely around the Zanpaktou's waist and tried to ignore the slightly confused look that he was giving him. "But…"

He paused and looked down at the now utterly confused spirit. The childish look brought a smile to the shinigami's face, but it didn't last.

"But what?" Kazeshini tilted his head to the side and gave his 'master' a slightly irritated look.

"…It's just…the way that you're acting…"

"What about it?" He was getting pretty frustrated and it was obvious from the way that his once, almost innocent look, had now changed into something that was almost a glare.

"…" Hisagi let go of Kazeshini and pushed him back far enough to get his hand on the door and open it. "Look, Kazeshini…You're my partner, and I respect how well you work in battle…But I don't think that we should let anything change that…I'm not sure if I want to endanger my ability to use you as nothing more than a weapon." And with that he stepped out of the closet; leaving a very shocked, very confused, and slightly hurt Kazeshini in the shadowed part of the room.

* * *

_Oh no! D':_

_Poor Kaze-kun! Hisa-chan! Yer so mean! TT 3 TT_

_:J It's alright though~_

_I've found out now that I absolutely love this story! Thanks to all of you who reviewed for me and added this to yer faves and junk. ^ ^_

_I'll have the next chappy out soon! :3_

_o3o *gasp* Yes! there is going to be a next chapter ;D_

_So all you fangirls who are about to cry because Kaze-kun got rejected, don't worry, he's gonna get him some booty xD_

_...eventually..._

_**Kaze: -_-...For your sake 'eventually' better mean the next chapter...**_

_**Hisa: And for yours it better not be...*threatens with unforeseen axes.***_

_**Kaze&Aira: O.O"...*hide***_


	3. Chapter 3

**Reapers Felicity**

**3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, and If I did I would be a Yaoi porno. ;D**

_**That and I would more than likely have Grimmjow or Ulquiorra Cero Orihime's bitchy ass into next December...or whatever month I don't like...o.o**_

_Or I would just make her fall down some stairs and break her leg 8D _

_x3_

* * *

The sheer feeling of anger that pulsed through Kazeshini's veins caused his breath to hitch and he couldn't help but walk out after the shinigami, slamming the door closed hard enough to cause the wooden placement to splinter across its equator. He was so furious that he could've sworn that he was seeing nothing but red. However, that was just him overreacting.

He watched the Fuku-Taicho saunter away like a large black cat, obviously thinking that it had done the correct thing, leaving the beaten prey to wither and squirm in a pool of its own blood, thinking that the opposing creature would clean its wounds and consider itself lucky. But no. Kazeshini was no fool, and he knew that if you wanted something, and you wanted that something to be captured correctly, that you had to retrieve it yourself. So that's what he did…Or at least, that's what he was planning.

Sometime after everyone had finished eating all of the assorted foods on the table Hisagi was forced to run to the kitchen to fetch more foods. It was odd how house-like this little building was. (As it turned out, this was actually a barrack of the fourteenth squad, but everyone in the squad was supposedly killed in some freak accident and so no one had dared approach this building.)

Shuffling through the cabinets the Fuku-Taicho found a few boxes of cereal and a few containers of food. He had no idea what it was so he popped the lid and gave it a sniff, only to throw it down and gag. Hundreds of tiny little hollow bugs crawled out of the container and scurried around on the floor. Their loud screeching called everyone in the other room to attention, but when they rushed into the kitchen all they found was a curled up figure of the Fuku-Taicho scratching at his skin and shaking with never-before-seen fear.

"G-get t-the-m OFF!" He staggered to his feet, pulling himself up to a crumpled standing position by holding onto the sink. He jumped at the hand that touched his shoulder, only to turn to see a very shocked Ichigo.

"Get what off of you, Hisagi-san? There's nothing on you…" His deep chocolate eyes softened to a less shocked state and down to a more concerned look. When Hisagi took a look around the room he noticed that the orange-haired boy was right, there was nothing on him and the only thing that was on the floor now was the shattered remains of the glass container. It had been empty. But… He could have sworn that there was something there…

He pointed out to the broken container with a shaky finger. Everyone's eyes drifted to the scene and they all just kinda stared for a minute before a very bold counterpart spoke up.

"Yer' scared of sum glass? Ya' fuckin' chicken!" Hichigo blurted out, his black and yellow eyes glowing with obvious irritation.

"Hichi-kun! That's no way to talk to Hisa-kun!" Haineko slapped the snowy haired male on the back of his head with her soft furry tail.

"Oi! Whut! It ain't mah fault de' bitch can't fuckin' man up!" He retaliated, giving the cat a good slap on her shoulder. The said cat gave a meek hiss before retreating behind Rangiku. Who, in turn, smacked the hollow right on the side of his face, leaving a quite red mark on his face.

"Don't you dare touch my Keneko like that! You filthy…!" Her sentence was cut off by a very sharp glare given to her by the strawberry. She shot a glare back at him but quickly turned and left the room. Ichigo, now very upset with both Rangiku and Haineko, turned back to Hisagi who was still slightly shaken, however he was quite stable compared to how badly he was before.

"Are you alright Hisagi-san?" He cocked an eyebrow at the male, giving him a weak smile as he tried to comfort the older male. He couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into the Fuki-Taicho…He was usually so calm.

"Y-yeah…I think I'm alright…Thanks Kurosaki..." He returned the weak smile and brushed the other male off his shoulder. He went to the middle of the room slowly and bent down, picking up the glass and putting it into the garbage can. While he was doing this he couldn't help but notice the cabinet on the far side of the room. Hisagi's eyes lit up with excitement when he realized what the cabinet was.

"Kurosaki! Look! SAKE!" The excited Fuku-Taicho rushed over to the little wooden doors and ripped them open. To his further excitement the cabinet was full. The sheer beauty of it all was so thrilling that he had completely forgotten about the earlier scare. He pulled out the first little glass bottle and popped open the container. He gave the strong liquor a whiff and smiled at the scent. "Good sake, no less!"

Ichigo took a few steps back and clung onto the white counterpart who led him out of the room with a sigh. However, a few did stay. Ikakku, Yumichika, Renji, and Kira all rose to the chance to drink some 'good' sake...Along with their Zanpaktou's no less.

"Yo! Hisagi-kun, pass those bottles over here!" Rangiku threw her hand up into the air calling out to her long time friend, he looked through the cabinet for a moment before finding a large creamy colored jug and tossed it out to Rangiku he caught it quite skillfully.

All the males surrounded Hisagi and held out cups to him, he gladly filled them and then filled his own. He smiled at the clear fire that splashed around in the tiny glass. It was almost shocking that such a killer hangover could come from something so innocent looking. Hisagi laughed to himself and toasted the glasses to everyone around him, they all returned the notion and they drank bottoms up.

Several cups of sake later Kira, Ikakku, Rangiku, Renji and all of their Zanpaktou spirits where close to dancing on the tables. The captains had left and Ichigo and Hichigo had disappeared somewhere in the building and Kami only knows what they where doing. Everyone and their grandmother knew that Ichigo and his hollow had been in a relationship ever since they got over the whole 'I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp then take over your body' thing. I mean it was just so obvious…What with all the time Ichigo would just run off to a corner to 'talk to himself'…Yeah Ichigo…That's not suspicious at all.

Other than that Hisagi was really one of the only ones sober enough to not trip over himself every time he took a step. He looked out over the drunkards and couldn't help but notice something he should have noticed a hell of a lot sooner.

"Kazeshini?" There was no answer to his question and everyone that heard him just kinda looked at him like he was stupid…Well all except for Haineko, who was less drunk that he had expected.

"You mean shadow boy?" She giggled, obviously buzzed by the strong liquor.

"Yeah, do you know where he is? I should probably find him..." He sighed and took another swig of his drink, trying to hold back the drunken smile.

"Hehe, yeah~ after he like broke that there door" She pointed a clawed finger to the closet then to a dark hallway "He went that way." She smiled and pranced back to the circle of drunk boys and girls now exchanging quite the embarrassing stories, usually something that none of them did…Oh well, they'd all be to hung over in the morning to remember anyway.

For now, Hisagi was more concerned about where his Zanpaktou had ran off to…Had he really hurt his feelings by saying that he wanted to be nothing more than good friends? He hadn't though that it would affect the male so much. Guess he was wrong.

As he paced down the seemingly endless hallway he couldn't help but notice the long scratch marks on the sides of the wooden hallway, he shuddered at the thought of those claws ripping into him like that poor wall. He shoved his hands into his pockets as if to dismiss the thought, but he did him no good. He scanned the dimly lit hallway, looking for any sign of where the spirit had gone…He couldn't find a single door on this stupid hallway. It was as if the damn cat had lied to him…Well…thinking about it, she probably had...

But soon after this thought crossed his mind he walked smack dab into the end of the hallway. He looked up, slightly dazed, and smiled. Finally! The door at the end of this hallway was quite odd… It wasn't wooden, more like a metal. This was quite odd, seeing as how the only time he had ever seen an iron door was when he was looking at a holding cell for criminals or hollows. And even then they didn't look like this one.

It was long and quite clean for the dirty demeanor of the rest of the building. Hisagi leaned in closer to get a better look at the door and noticed that it was etched with some kind of floral décor, but it was to hard to tell in the dim lighting of this hallway. Either way it didn't really matter to him. He put his hand on the door and pushed it open, only to find it even darker inside the room.

"Kazeshini? Are you in here? I was thinking about getting everybody together to play a game…Do you wanna come out here with us?" He took a small step inside the room and felt himself odd for smiling when a gentle breeze blew over him. When a hand gripped his he couldn't help but jolt, but when the other hand griped onto his own with a little bit too much pressure than what was necessary he calmed down slightly as the pain brought him back from his fears.

"….I thought ya' where mad at meh…So ah sorta took off." His silken sandpaper voice crawled into Hisagi's hearing range and he smiled. He looked in the direction of the hand that was holding his own and leaned into the bare skin beside him.

"I wasn't mad at you…I was just kinda…" He paused a minute, tensing slightly when a muscled arm wrapped itself around his waist. "Off put…I guess that would be the best way to phrase it." He gingerly relaxed into the hold that the spirit had on him and felt a warmth cross his cheeks.

"Off put? Whut for? I didn't do nutin' wrong…I did jus' whut Hai-chan told meh ta' do." He leaned down, placing his chin on the shinigami's shoulder.

"Hai-chan…?" It took him a minute to realize who he was talking about, but when it hit him he slapped his palm to his forehead and gave a frustrated sigh. "Please tell me you didn't take advice from Haineko…"

"Well ya. 'Er and Rangiku-sama. They told meh that if I wanna get to a guy I gotta show it!" The grin on his dark features crept across his face slowly, just like a snake slinking through the heated savannah plains, slithering to create a jagged array of swaying streaks.

"….You're such a dumbass sometimes…" Hisagi groaned and craned his neck back to look at those soulless blue hues that now seemed at a loss for words. Even though he knew that if he had wanted to he would have started up some kind of a verbal war, but the Fuku-Taicho was more than certain that his Zanpaktou wasn't going to start something up right now…Not with how close he was.

"Yeah well…Yer just a…ya' know…" It was Kazeshini's turn to blush now. He just couldn't help it though. And to think, any other time he would have jumped at the leeway to start something with his 'master' if only to just annoy him. But right now he was just so…cute.

His close proximity didn't help this matter either. And just the fact that he wasn't freaking out or trying to run away wasn't too bad either. Although, he did feel quite stupid for the fact that he couldn't even come up with a good comeback.

"No Kaze-kun…I don't know" He smiled, knowing that any shortening of the spirit's name would cause him even more embarrassment. And he was right; the bright coloration on the pitch black skin was now more prominent than a white crayon on black construction paper. The shinigami couldn't help but find this fun... (Now he knew why Rangiku went around hugging people into her chest all the time…He guessed the same thing applied here.) He brought his arms up, wrapping them around the spirit's neck and pulling him closer, admiring the bright blue eyes that always seemed so empty, now that he was closer he couldn't help but notice all of the things that went on inside of them, it was hard to tell and maybe it was only because it was his Zanpaktou, but being able to have a prolonged look he couldn't help but feel like he could just stay here and stare.

So many things rushed into his mind at once but they all came crashing down, shattering at the shinigami's feet like that glass jar had done not that long ago

"Don't call me that…It'll give me tha' wrong idea dontcha know." Kazeshini's smile returned to his lips as he moved closer, closing the small gap between them. His pitch dark lips pulsing against the soft pink one's of the shinigami. To his excitement the Fuku-Taicho didn't jerk away, or slap him, or spit or sputter. He simply smiled and returned the kiss, turning his body around in the spirit's arms until he was facing him fully. The hold he had on the other's neck tightened and pulled him closer into the kiss.

Kazeshini's grasp on the shinigami shifted to hold him against himself with one hand on the small of his back and the other at the base of his skull, twisting his fingers into the shorter ends of the male's hair. Hisagi, at this point, wasn't sure if it was all the sake that was causing him to be so bold, or if it was just the irresistible taste of the way his Zanpaktou's lips fit so perfectly against his own.

But as of right now, he really didn't care which one it was. He cautiously moved his lips apart, letting his tongue slip from the safety of his own mouth and out to gingerly push against the lips in front of it. This action was quickly taken advantage of by the slightly malevolent spirit. He parted his own lips to meet the tongue pressing against them. His own, slightly abnormal, muscle wrapping around the other before retracting both of them back into his own mouth. Hisagi shivered at the action and wrenched his hands into Kazeshini's oddly styled hair that seemed to be one with his body. The slight pain that moved into the spirit's nerves wasn't really that bad considering he had endured worse, but right now he wasn't really focused on that. He continued to work the other's tongue, licking and sucking at the soft pink pallet.

The duration of this kiss would have gone on longer if it hadn't been for a quick flash of light that caused both boys to halt their actions. Almost in time with each other they both looked to the door where a few females that they both recognized. A few females from the soul society's woman's association.

"_This is soooo going to make the front cover~"_

* * *

_Oh SYHT! ;D_

_So how'd ya' like that! I got 2 chaps up in like 2 days! that's like a record for me! ^o^_

_Music used to keep me going - Adam Lambert's album For your entertainment & A hell of a lot of Disney music o.o_

_X3 Remember to R&R you guys are what made me want to get this next chappy out! ^w^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter contains minor mention of HichiIchi. If this offends you in anyway of manner, skip it because I don't want to hear bitching about it. I sat up from 3:40am to 5:24am writing this update because I love you guys.**

**Now I really need some sleep. **

**Forgive any mistakes on my part. . .I'm very tired.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Bleach or It's characters. If I did It would be full of hot sweaty man sex and would in no way contain any mention of Aizen turning into a F*cking butterfly - _ - **

So anyway, without further ado, please enjoy

* * *

**Reapers Felicity**

**4**

* * *

Hisagi jolted at the sound of the high pitched voice and the pink flash that jumped up on Kazeshini's shoulders to look at him with a knowing smirk.

"Ya' know Hisagi-san I never knew ya' did dirty things with your Zanpaktou~"

Her bright smile slightly disturbed the Fuku-Taicho and he couldn't help but take a step back, or try to at least. When Kazeshini felt the feeling of the other male try to leave he yanked him back against his chest and held him there tight.

"Yachiru-san, we weren't doing 'dirty things.'" Hisagi tried to defend his case but knew that it was no use, the group of girls- which consisted of; Rangiku, Haineko, Soi-fon, and Yachiru- had just caught the 'perfect' picture for their silly magazine…or whatever it was that they did.

"And my hair is green." She jumped down from Kazeshini's shoulders, who was by this point growling out of agitation of being interrupted.

"Well in certain ligh-" Haineko was immediately shut-up by a well manicured hand snapping over her mouth.

"Shhhh! She'll keel you!" Rangiku whispered quickly into the neko's ear. Aforementioned neko quickly shut-up and nodded.

"Well whatever, now that we have this we have no need to be here, carry on." Soi-fon quickly spoke up when she caught a glimpse of a heated gaze spew death in their direction. She grabbed the other girls by the arms and pulled them away quickly rushing out of the room.

Kazeshini looked down at Hisagi, who, at this point, looked highly exhausted. Kazeshini made a mental note to beat some sense into those damn girls. Not only had they ruined his sexual high, but due to the fact that they couldn't just take the picture and leave, his poor play-toy was now feeling the affects of the late hour.

"I'm kinda tired . . . Isn't there like a bed or a mattress . . . Or a couch?" Hisagi's words were slightly slurred and he nuzzled his cheek into the warm pulsing flesh of the lithe chest before him.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Kazeshini's tone was highly irritated and of course it was obvious. He bent his knees slightly and scooped the Fuku-Taicho up in a bridal style manner. He could feel the tired male snuggle up into his grasp. Even if this was against what he had originally wanted, the way the other male looked cuddled up in his arms was almost worth the cock-tease kiss. _Almost._

Kazeshini's foot made contact with the metal door, sending it flying open. This sudden noise caused the Fuku-Taicho to jolt slightly but he just turned slightly in the spirits grasp and snuggled closer, ignoring the noise. However, the loud noise had also alerted the other members of the party. They looked to the black and red spirit wide-eyed.

Kazeshini gave them all a look that said it all. It was a look of 'Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you.' They all sat motionless as the two passed by. Kazeshini couldn't help but smirk, sometimes being threatening was a good thing.

When he reached the other side of the room he found himself going down an even darker hallway than the one he had originally been in before. There was an odd noise coming from one of the doors on the hallway. Kazeshini knew that he would regret it later but he just had to know what was going on in there!

He pushed the door open and walked in just far enough to see three males. But how, oh god, how he wished he hadn't.

The three males; Ichigo, Hichigo, and another male who was slightly smaller than Ichigo were all on a bed placed on the far side of the room. What they where doing was something that should have stayed on the porno videos. Hichigo's pale slender frame was quickly pounding into a very loud, tanned teen. Ichigo's face however, was hidden between the legs of the other male in the small group. He was about as tanned as Ichigo was but his dark hair was cut short and fell in curly, mangled tresses. Hichigo's hands were firmly placed on each of the teen's hips and by his facial expression he was in no way about to stop his ruthless motions. However when his hazy golden eyes lifted from his uke's ass up to the other male on the other end of the pleasure fest. He nodded his head in the direction of the door and the dark-haired male glared at the pale male with smoldering mahogany eyes. This look didn't last however; apparently Ichigo must have been very talented with his mouth. The unfamiliar male grabbed a handful of short orange hair and threw his head back to let out a strained moan before his free hand found a long black Zanpaktou that had gone unnoticed until now. He held it out and gave Kazeshini a look that said 'Get out or die.' His looked only lasted for a few seconds before his raised hand dropped the sword and both hands went into orange locks.

It was at this point that Kazeshini found it best to walk away. He shut the door and quickly proceeded down the hallway. When he came upon another door he stared at it and ignored the loud _'F-fuck~ I-Ichi-go~!'_ that came from down the hall. He cringed and kicked the door open. A content smile curled across his face when he found the room empty. He gave a short yawn, short feral fangs gleaming in the low light of the moonlight coming in through the window.

He walked over to the bed at the far end of the room and dropped the Fuku-Taicho down onto it. Said male jolted up and looked around quickly only to have his vision impaired by a large black mass pouncing on him.

"Kazeshini?" The male's protests were hushed by a pair of black and red lips pushing gently up against his own. When the spirit pulled back he curled up beside the Fuku-Taicho and hugged onto his shoulders.

"Shut-up ya' idiot. Ya' need ta' sleep." Personally Kazeshini didn't like this idea. .But he never needed sleep, but Hisagi did, and that's what mattered right now.

"B-but-" Came Hisagi's weak reply.

"One more word and I'll rape ya' Right 'ere. Right now." Hisagi sighed and just accepted it. He curled into the spirit's thin muscular frame, relishing in the feel of Kazeshini's skin as it pulsed like warm summer sun against his own. With the help of the alcohol in his system he found himself being tugged further and further into the dark depths of sleep. . .Until finally, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a sleeping state that made him feel safer than he had ever known.

* * *

**If you can guess who the Dark-Haired male is, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you ;D**

**Here's a hint. **

**He was a recently introduced in the latest chapters**

**;3 here's hoping someone gets it.**

* * *

**Also I'm sorry this is so short. I promise that the next update will be better. Please forgive me** **; _ ;**


	5. Once upon a time in the deep Forest

**Reapers Felicity CH. 5**

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content not necessarily acceptable for readers under the age of 16. . .Although I personally don't care how old you are. XD**

**Other Warnings: Yaoi, BoyLove, Guy on Guy, BoyXBoy, Homosexual interactions.**

**Can I make it any clearer? No? Alright then C:**

* * *

**So finally here's the 5th installment I hope you guys like It I spent all weekend on it and I wasted a majority of my brain mass on it D;**

**Everyone knows I don't own bleach, blah, blah, blah.**

**Word count before A/n: 5,390**

* * *

Upon Waking up Hisagi's head was throbbing as if he had just been hit in the head with a ton of bricks, it was quite ridiculous actually. He sat up slowly and took in his surroundings; he noticed the plain whitewalls that were oddly not that ugly. The floors were covered in dark blue shaggy carpeting that was probably from the late 70's. It wasn't like one of those large hippy rugs or anything, but it sure was ugly. The windows were wide open and a strong ray of Sunlight pushed its way into the seemingly lifeless room. He moved his hands up to his face to rub the sleep from his eyes and stretched his arms upwards to further eliminate the tired feeling from his body. Only when replaced his hands down in front of him did he realize that he wasn't the only one residing in the pathetic excuse for a bed.

His dark gray eyes widened when he was actually able to focus on the figure that was soundly asleep below him. A faint pink crossed over his tattooed cheeks and he quickly moved to the other side of the bed, trying his hardest not to wake the manifestation. He knew very well that Kazeshini very rarely Slept and when he did it wasn't to regain Stamina, it was more like a way for him to think without being interrupted by anyone. But what he was trying to think about was a completely different Story. Hisagi shifted around in his seat upon the bed as he pondered this question then, just like a quick slap to the face, he realized that he had no idea how he had even ended up in this room. In fact he really couldn't remember a lot of anything that had happened the night before he remembered something about it being his birthday and something else about some sake... Oh… wait…

He turned his pondering gaze back to the dark-skinned male next to him. He was actually pretty cute when he wasn't running around in some odd fit of rage. Well, minus the pulsing red outline that surrounded him. Hisagi couldn't help but think something important had happened between them. He tried to force his mind to remember but all that he came up with was blank dialogue and fuzzy pictures. It was actually quite upsetting. However, a firm hand tore him from his musings and a pair of dark pulsing lips slanted over his own. His dark eyes shot open yet again as the breath was stolen straight from his lungs. He held his arms out and pushed against the broad shoulders in front of him, hopping to regain his breathing space. After a brief moment an angry growl erupted from the chest of the spirit as he backed away reluctantly. Hisagi's eyes were still slightly wide with shock and his cheeks were ablaze with sheer embarrassment.

"What the hell're ya lookin' at me like that fer? "Kazeshini crossed his arms tight across his chest and gave the Fuku-Taicho a highly annoyed look, had he done something wrong? As far as he knew the other male didn't mind kissing as long as it was done in private. He kept his soulless blue hues focused on the other male, trying to read his shocked expression for any sign of an answer.

"You just kissed me!" Came the Lieutenants rushed reply, the pink tinting his Cheeks still lingering but a slightly agitated look now replaced the shocked one. "Not like you were complaining last night!" The spirit hissed out his disapproval before leaning forward slightly to grab the Fuki-Taicho's chin between his index finger and thumb. He pulled the other male closer to him, a wide grin splitting his features. "Besides," He moved ever closer, keeping his soulless eyes focused on the smoldering gray hues presented before him their usually calm misty color seemed to be in a state of something similar to shock. "We were interrupted last night and I wouldn't mind picking up where we left off." His voice had turned husky and his once angered expression fell to one that could have been compared to a cat in heat. "W-What?" Hisagi struggled to get free from the vice-like grip that Kazeshini had on his chin He succeeded at first and was able to scoot back as far as he could until he hit the wall. However, this gutsy move didn't go unpunished. Kazeshini reached around behind the other, slightly shorter male and grabbed a good handful of his ass before pulling him back to sit in the darker-skinned male's lap. Hisagi flinched and struggled, yet again, to get free. However, this time it seemed as though escape was not on option. Kazeshini captured the Fuki-Taicho's lips with his own and gave his hakama-clad ass a good squeeze. Hisagi gasped and pushed his hands against the spirits chest trying to push him away. "S-stop it!" "shut-up ya' baby! It ain't like I'm hurtin' ya!" Kazeshini took his free hand and moved it up to grasp a good mass of black tresses; he yanked back hard, forcing the other male's neck to crane back. Hisagi retaliated by reaching up with both hands and pulling at the black and red tresses that cascaded down the manifestation's exposed back. Kazeshini's neck tilted back slightly but he forced himself to stay up right. He found it hard to move closer to the other male so he took the hold he had on the other male's hair and pulled him close enough to where he could crush their lips together in a searing kiss. Hisagi felt powerless, he couldn't believe that he was actually so much weaker than his Zanpak-to. It was highly upsetting, however, that wasn't quite the main thing troubling him at the moment. He was more concerned about the tongue pressing against the part of his lips; He shook his head trying to get away from the muscle trying to invade his mouth. Kazeshini noticed this feeble attempt to get free and let go of the other male completely, letting him fall onto his back. "Alright! I've had enough!" The manifestation growled audibly and stood up off of the bed and paced over to the other side of the room "What the hell is wrong with you? Last night you were practically all over me and today you can't stand me?" Hisagi's eyes focused on the pacing male, he was utterly confused. What had he done last night to make Kazeshini act this way? Part of him really wanted an answer but the other half thought it best to not know at all. Although, he knew that somehow he would find out any way, whether he really wanted to or not. His smoky eyes continued to watch the lithe figure pace back and forth in front of the window. For a moment, he knew he was staring… but then again, it was really hard not to, even if he had just practically tried to rape him he couldn't help but feel inclined to stare, he was just so. . . Feral. The way his muscles moved with every breath he took, and not to mentioned the way that he walked. Granted, Kazeshini was one of those manifestations that lucked out, he had a small frame but he was built as if the only thing he had ever done while he sat in the recesses of Hisagi's mind was work out. He was as dark as the midnight Sky, surrounded by a veil of crimson, but his image flickered like a translucent picture in the wind. One of his most tempting features was that he openly exposed his body, always walking around with nothing but mossy green tatters hiding his lower half, it really didn't leave much to the imagination though. The tattered scraps of material were bound so tight to his skin that one might think that if he flexed in just the right way that the cloth would tear away. However, this was not case; he somehow managed to always keep himself covered just perfectly. Although, out of all of the odd features that he had, the one that stood out the most prominent in his mind were the heels that gave the spirit an extra three inches. It's not like he needed them anything, but damn if it didn't make him look all the sexier. "Are you even listening to me!" Kazeshini's voice tore Hisagi from his musings and the sudden jump back to reality caused his heart to momentarily skip. He looked up to the manifestation and gave him an apologetic look

"I'm sorry Kazeshini, but I really don't remember a lot of anything that happened last night. The most I remember is finding sake then most of everything after that is a blur." He was being completely honest, the poor Fuku-Taicho really couldn't remember.

Kazeshini's expression quickly turned violent. "Are you **fucking** serious?" his words seethed with poison and his wide blue eyes narrowed.

"Why are you so mad? Whatever happened last night couldn't have been that important . . . right?" Hisagi stood up and walked over to the other male. He tried to force a smile but it was very obvious that it wasn't real.

". . ." Kazeshini looked down to his owner and gave him a stiff glare. He wasn't sure whether to be livid or hurt. But then again he wasn't quite sure why he felt so hurt. It was just one of those stupid emotions he couldn't explain, he had meant to ask Haineko about it but he hadn't had the chance. "You're right; it wasn't really that important I don't know what I was getting worked up over. . ." His voice had settled down a few octaves and his angry glare had long since dissipated. For once in his existence the homicidal spirit actually looked upset, genuinely, honestly . . . upset. It was actually quite unnerving to see such a sight; Hisagi blinked a few times as he tried to bring his mind back from the imprinted image of the saddened Kazeshini.

"Are you sure?" Hisagi grabbed onto Kazeshini's arm and tried to give him a reassuring smile but it wasn't all that convincing.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kazeshini yanked his arm away and gave the other male a flat look before turning his attention to the window. He lifted the pane up until it would go no further. "If you need me today I'm going to be out training." He put a single heel clad foot out the window before sliding completely out the window like a snake through sand, graceful yet eerie.

Hisagi stood there and watched as the spirit made his way past the tall trees and underbrush. He was confused, 'why did he just taken off all of a sudden? and why had he been trying to rape me earlier?' were the most prominent questions buzzing in his skull, oddly enough he was actually starting to ponder why he had actually turned the other male away, truth be told he actually had somewhat of a crush on the dark-skinned male. Maybe Rangiku and Haineko had some advice. For what he could do, or better yet, maybe they could tell him what had happened.

Xxxxxx

Upon exiting out of the bleak room Hisagi could already smell what had more than likely had happened after he fell asleep. The strongest scent in the air was sake, after that it was sex and sweat, speaking of; a single door on this hallway was standing ajar. The curious Fuku-Taicho peeked inside only to get a very odd sight imprinted on his brain. Ichigo, Hichigo, and Tensa were all cuddled up in a mangled mass of naked-ness. Now Hisagi wasn't one to judge but leaving the door wide open for the world to see what you did to get your sexual kicks was kinda ill-mannered. Walking on Hisagi could see that most everybody was passed out. Everybody except Rangiku who was currently sitting on a nearby couch with a very furry and very passed out Haineko cuddled up in her lap.

"Hey~!" her voice was slightly above a whisper so as not to awaken the young cat-girl resting peacefully. She reached out with a well manicured hand and stroked the young spirit's short hair and pink furry ears.

Hisagi answered her with a soft smile and a general wave in her direction, he wasn't quite sure why there were clothes scattered around the floor or why there were cards stuck to the ceiling, but he figured that it was just one of those things that was better left unanswered. When he was only a few feet away from where the large chested woman sat he noticed a large and unwelcoming grin plastered on her semi-flawless face.

"Why are you giving me that look?" There was a certain uneasy air surrounding the Fuku-Taicho's words.

"Well I was just hoping to get some of the details of your late night escapade" She gave a warm giggle at the end of her words as her free hand flipped the edges of some pages of a magazine, it was hard to tell just what was on the cover of the magazine or even what it's name was. But after a moment of pondering the odd little book the lieutenant registered just exactly what the strawberry blond had said.

". . . Have you been drinking?" It was a stupid question no doubt but he seriously had no idea what she was talking about.

"But of course. . . However that has nothing to do with the fact that I want to know all the juicy details." Her smirk only widened as she spoke, but that was one of the things that scared the Fuku-Taicho the most.

"I still have no Idea what you're talking about…" Hisagi gave the female a slightly cross look. He was highly agitated; he hadn't done anything last night other than sleep . . . right?

"This ring any bells?" The giddy female lifted up the newest edition of the woman's association magazine, the cover of which was covered with a very interesting picture of the Fuku-Taicho and his Zanpak-to very openly showing their affection in the form of a shameless kiss. The shocked expression that jumped into place on Hisagi's face was priceless. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

The sheer sight of the picture brought a bright red blush to the male's cheeks; the memory hit him like a ton of bricks. Every word spoken and every touch received and given, it was a highly upsetting memory, mostly because now he understood what Kazeshini was getting at. At the time it didn't seem like such a bad idea to resist the other male, but now that he could think about it with reason he actually felt bad about the way he had just blatantly rejected the spirit.

"I'm sorry Rangiku-Chan, I have to go." Rangiku raised her hand in objection and was about to say something but the dark haired male was out the door and out in front of the building before you could say 'shinigami'. Hisagi's smoky eyes flickered back and forth as he tried to pin-point the exact location of the spirit's reitsu, for a moment there was nothing that stood out and the spiritual waves around him were silent and lifeless, the wind forcing itself through the tree's boughs was the only noise that was to be heard and the silence seemed never ending. Just when all hope seemed lost a loud, colorful and vibrant ray of spiritual pressure shot out and captured his attention. A hollow, somewhere in the northern area had just collapsed. The Zanpak-to used to down the monster was none other than his own. Hisagi took off in the direction of the disturbance, he wasn't sure just what it was that he wanted to say to the other male when he found him but he knew that it would be better than just leaving things the way they were.

The underbrush and low tree branches bent and bowed, allowing the Fuku-Taicho to get through the dense forest with little resistance. He could hear the sounds of heels crunching through dead leaves and small twigs, the sound of loud cursing also gave him hope that he was going in the right direction. As he emerged from the high shrubbery Hisagi's smoky eyes fell upon a most interesting sight, Kazeshini was lazily leaning against a tall oak, cuts and bruises littering his darkened skin. The blood that clung to his skin was only partially his, the tattered ribbons that once covered his shoulders and biceps were mostly scattered on the blood-stained ground. Most of the ribbons that covered his lower body were still clinging on but _just barely_. The only thing that was vaguely the same was the tension built-up in them from the ferocious battle. His hair and even that was mangled and strewn over the place and was in desperate need of brushing. Surprisingly the blood that was slowly coagulating didn't take away from the manifestation's appeal, if anything it added to it. It just seemed natural to see the other male covered in blood, deep gashes greedily tugging at black flesh while his chest rose and fell quickly with each breath he took to calm his racing heart. The lean muscles of his stomach flexed as he stretched upwards trying to relieve the tension there from the ferocious battle that had taken place just mere minutes ago, he was almost surprised that he hadn't even felt the pressure of the hollow, or better yet, how the hollow had even managed to crawl its way into the area. . . He would have to alert security to this flaw in the system.

"Kazeshini?" Hisagi's voice only slightly higher than a whisper as he moved into the dimly lit clearing. Kazeshini's ears perked up and he turned to look at the Fuku-Taicho, his body tensed at the sight and he crossed his arms over his chest, a sharp glare cutting across features.

"What do you want?" the glare that was placed on the spirits features didn't fade, if anything it intensified while he focused his gaze on the dark-haired male. Truthfully he wasn't all that mad or upset, after taking his anger out on the flora around him he had actually calmed down.

"I remember what happened last night. . . I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings this morning but I really couldn't remember." Hisagi walked forward until he was standing directly in front of the spirit, he grabbed onto his wounded arm, ignoring the hiss of pain that came from the other male. "Don't be such a baby, I'm not hurting you." Hisagi inspected the wounded arm; the small yet deep wound was obviously caused from a careless miscalculation. He smiled up at the glaring male before he placed his lips against the fresh cut. There was another sharp intake of breath, although this one was slightly softer.

"Even if ya' can remember, s'not like it matters. Ya' obviously did it under the influence so s'not like you even wanted to do it." Kazeshini's voice softened to a faint whisper, but he could feel the heat spread across his cheeks when he felt the other male's tongue trail across the open wound. Surprisingly it wasn't painful it was just . . . odd . . . but in a good way.

"Trust me, even though I was pretty out of it I was still sane enough to make rational decisions." The Fuku-Taicho let go of the spirit's arm and moved to wrap his arms around the male's bloody body.

"You're lying." Kazeshini looked down at the dark-haired male and kept a flat expression, he really didn't want to give in to the bittersweet actions of the other male.

"But I'm not. Stop being difficult you jerk." Hisagi squeezed his arms tight around the dark-skinned male; an audible growl erupted from Kazeshini's chest as a small spike of pain shot up through him from the harsh contact to his wounds.

"Alright, alright, jus' stop sqeezin' me so hard, yer hurtin' me ya' asshat." Kazeshini wrapped his arms around Hisagi's hips and pulled his lithe figure against his own, a sly grin splitting his face as he leaned forward making the distance between the two minimize. "I think ya' owe me now."

"Owe you? . . . For wha- !" the Fuku-Taicho's words were cut off by a pair a dark pulsing lips pushing against his own, however unlike before he didn't try to get away or struggle to get free, in fact it was the exact opposite. Hisagi wrapped his arms around the spirit's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss with ease. The Fuku-Taicho smirked when he felt the other male push his tongue against his lips, he didn't resist but he managed to keep the other male at bay momentarily as he fought him back for dominance. It only took a few smooth moves and a quick squeeze to the ass to get the shorter male to give in, and of course when he did it was in the most delicious of ways. Tanned fingers found their way into mangled black tresses, the blood from the earlier battle long since coagulated, it felt odd sure but that wasn't really important at the moment. Hisagi pulled away reluctantly to take a breath, his smoky eyes locking with the bright blue one's before him.

"Ya' owe me fer bein' a total bitch earlier. Now, if ya' don't mind I think I'm gonna exact some revenge." The cocky grin that found its way to the spirits features was highly disturbing, it was almost as if you had taken Ichimaru's smile and doubled it . . . Plus two feral rows of fangs. Hisagi gulped at the sight of the expression, he wasn't sure if he should be afraid of that face or turned on by it. It was seriously confusing and it made his stomach wrench with anticipation.

"What kind of revenge are we talking about here?" Hisagi found his voice to betray him; the originally intended tone was shot down and turned to jello, shaking pathetically under the pressure of a stronger force. As if on cue the manifestation turned them around so that Hisagi's back was up against the large oak, the sheer force of the hard bark to his back forced the air out of the Fuku-Taicho's lungs. He looked up to the other male with an annoyed glare and he had to restrain himself so as not to lash out and hit the other male upside the head. Once his breath was back he tugged hard at the mangled strands of hair that were still in his grasp. "We are **not** fucking in the forest." Hisagi bit his words out and gave a level look to the other male.

"Who said n'ything 'bout fuckin'?" Kazeshini's wicked grin twisted around to one of a slightly more perverted nature. "However, that is a pretty good idea. . ." Hisagi yanked at Kazeshini's hair forcing his neck to crane back, an eerie laugh busted from behind the black and crimson lips as the spirit leaned in closer to the Fuku-Taicho, the grip on his hair loosening as he moved in close enough to steal the air out of his owner's person space. "Ya' know I'm jus' kiddin'. . . Sorta." Kazeshini's hand trailed down from Hisagi's hip to grab onto the white sash that held his loose fitting hakama in place. He smirked at the wide-eyed expression that found its way to Hisagi's tattooed face. Kazeshini found it quite interesting how he could make the other male still himself with just one simple gesture. His dark fingers wrapped around the white fabric and tugged once, twice. '_sliipp._' The Fuki-Taicho's sash slipped to the blood splattered ground and his black hakama followed suit. Hisagi moved one of his legs in a feeble attempt to keep his loose hakama up over himself, it worked for the most part but the dark slender fingers that slipped in between the small gap stopped all further attempts to keep the clothing up. Kazeshini's fingers wrapped around Hisagi's cock stroking the sensitive flesh with a seductively slow pace, a sharp intake of breathe only spurred on the spirit's ministrations. He leaned in and captured the other male's lips in a swift kiss, said kiss trailed down from soft pink lips and down over the Fuki-Taicho's jaw line. The soft kiss quickly turned violent when feral fangs sank into the soft flesh of Hisagi's neck.

"N-ngh…" A low groan crawled up the shinigami's throat and as hard as he tried for it not to become audible, the slow pace he had grown accustomed to had turned to an almost frantic and hurried motion. So it only was natural that the weak groan turned into a weak moan, stifled only by the shinigami's teeth in his lip. Hisagi could feel blood being pulled to the surface of his skin as the feral teeth that had a hold of his neck clamped down harder, a weak sucking notion brought the coppery substance to the surface only that much faster.

The contact with the shinigami was stopped so abruptly that it actually caused him to unconsciously whine about it. His tattooed face and neck were flushed and his smoky graphite eyes were dropped to half-mast. Kazeshini pulled back slightly to take a good look at the horny mess he had made. Needless to say, he was highly satisfied with what he had created. "Well now, don't you jus' look happy~." There was a bittersweet tone in Kazeshini's voice that poked at the shinigami's ego, the fact that he couldn't even stand up straight didn't really help his case that much either.

"S-shut up!" Once again, his voice betrayed him, he really wished that his body would stop treating him this way; it really wasn't good for his image. Kazeshini smirked and leaned back against the other male, pushing his back into the tree with a harsh shove.

"Yer right, talk is cheap." The wicked grin that he had worn earlier had returned and the same mixed feelings arose in the pit of the shinigami's stomach. The fact that he was actually letting Kazeshini get away with this was some sort of god-given miracle, Hisagi had never really been one for public displays of affection and everything that was meant to be private was kept that way, less him and his 'partner' become a fangirls public paradise. . .Much like Ichigo and Hichigo were. The shinigami was torn from his musings when a warm wet muscle pressed up against the base of his erection. His initial reaction was to jump back in shock but that plan was thwarted when the spirit's tongue moved, leaving a wet trail in its wake, causing the shinigami to shiver when the air made contact with it. His hand went down and his fingers laced in bloody black tresses, he tugged gently at the small handful, hopping that the other male would take this as an urge to carry on with this behavior instead of taking it as _'Stop you stupid spirit get offa me!' _Thankfully Kazeshini got the message and smiled to himself as he parted his lips, letting the heat of his close proximity tease the poor shinigami to the point of a frustrated growl.

When Kazeshini noticed this objection he deemed it the appropriate time to stop beating around the bush. He leaned forward, closing his lips around the tip of the shinigami's erection. Inch by agonizing inch the entire length of Hisagi's cock disappeared between ebony lips. As hard as the poor shinigami tired to keep his eyes open, it was just impossible for him to do so. His head fell back and he didn't even register the pain that hit him from banging his head against the hard bark of the tree. The only thing that mattered right now was focusing on that fucking amazing mouth and the sheer amount of pleasure that it caused to flood through his veins. When Hisagi took a breath he realized that the movement had ceased. He actually took a brief moment to decide if he should look or not, he weighed the options and calculated . . . Or at least that's what he told himself. He forced his hazy eyes to open, he looked down only to be met with a pair of wide blue hues. Hisagi could have cum on the spot just by looking at that face but he resisted, he knew damn well that he had planned that. Little fucker, always torturing him no matter what. Hisagi was torn away from his thoughts yet again, although this time it was from a prominent sucking. His lips broke apart and a delicious moan sprang forth from his vocal cords, this vocalization on spurred on the manifestation and he bobbed his head up and down, pausing every so often to suck on the shinigami's erection. The hand that Hisagi had in the mangled mass of Kazeshini's hair pulled back and went up above his own head to grab onto the tree. He certainly did not want to fuck this up by yanking half of the onyx tresses out of the male's head.

"A-ah~ Kaz-eshin-i~ " The words that jumped out of his throat were riding on a moan, he was being pushed closer and closer to the edge with every suck and weak murmur, they all made his mind reel as the pleasure slowly drove him insane. He forced himself to look back down one more time and he was doing okay until large blue optics glanced up from the task at hand and locked with lust covered graphite hues, after that Hisagi was dead to the world and everything went white. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he toes curled, the poor tree he had been holding onto was now covered in deep gashes where the shinigami had ripped away the bark with his hands. A silent scream left him panting and clinging to the abused tree for dear life.

The shinigami blinked a few times before the world around him came back into view and all the sense had returned to him. His legs gave out soon after and he was still panting when he plopped down on the ground. Kazeshini was the first thing that appeared in his line of sight, he had a Cheshire cat grin splitting his face as he licked a white substance from his lips and the corners of his mouth . . . Which could have only been one thing.

"Did you really just swallow that?" Hisagi's question was hardly above a whisper and he was still trying to catch his breath so it was actually pretty hard to understand.

"Did ya' want me ta' spit it on ya' instead?" Kazeshini's reply was practically floating on his ego. It was obvious by his expression and sudden urge to be closer that he had enjoyed that just as much as the shinigami had.

"Ew, gross, no. Why would you even say something like that you sicko." Hisagi leaned back against the abused tree before he reached down to his ankles and pulled up his hakama, as fun as it was to be naked around Kazeshini it wasn't fun enough to sit in the dirt with bugs and blood and god knows what else.

"How 'bout a kiss then?" Kazeshini smirked and gently put his lips to the shinigami's who immediately pushed him away.

"Ew! You taste like cum! Go brush your teeth~!" Hisagi tried to keep a straight face for as long as he could but after a minute he broke out into a short fit of laughter. He wrapped his arms around the manifestations neck and pulled him close before he kissed him with a warm smile. Kazeshini returned the kiss before he stood, picking Hisagi up with him.

"Let's get back to the barracks, I'm sure the squad is wondering where you are."

* * *

Alright! thanks to all my fans out there who have supported me through all of this.

Here's to you guys, mostly to my little Muse, KayakoKitty, who sat up with me for at least 12 hours as I wrote up the last of the story and all that jazz.

This chapter is dedicated to all of those who were able to guess who was the mystery boy in the last chappie ;D

**Dragoness-of-Air13 **

**Gypsygrrl**

**Master of Gray**

**zealian-amaranth**

**DemonicDragoness**

**TealEyedBeing **

**Thank you all for holding out with me and I promise that this is not the last chapter, there are still many, many, installments that I wish to make. :D**


End file.
